


Le poids du secret

by Ploum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amour secret, Amour à sens unique, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mort de personnages, Regrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Loki avoue à Thor et à ses amis son intention d’abandonner son immortalité pour Tony, son compagnon depuis quelques années. Chose difficile à accepter par une certaine personne qui l’aime en secret…
Relationships: Fandral & Hogun & Sif & Thor & Volstagg, Fandral & Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Le poids du secret

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux studios Marvel. Seule l’histoire est issue de mon imagination et m’appartient de ce fait.

Les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le vide et sur d’autres immeubles similaires à celui dans lequel ils étaient mettaient Fandral mal à l’aise. Pas qu’il ait le vertige, loin de là. Seulement, il détestait cet endroit. Il n’avait rien à voir avec Asgard ; ce n’était qu’une construction de métal et de verre, si _fragile_ , et la décoration à l’intérieur était somme toute assez… humaine. Aucun autre mot ne lui venait véritablement à l’esprit. C’était juste qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Et la vue était tout aussi indéfinissable – répétitive, morne, si _terne_. Mais le fait que ce bâtiment appartînt à Tony Stark devait y jouer pour beaucoup, aussi.   
  
Il détourna le visage du paysage pour marcher vers ses camarades, fraichement arrivés sur Terre tout comme lui, et pour s’installer à leurs côtés sur les canapés. Les Avengers étant tous occupés, ils étaient présentement seuls dans la pièce, et personne n’osait rompre le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux. Lui-même, habituellement bien plus bavard, s’y refusait, comme c’était le cas à chaque fois qu’il venait ici. Il détestait cet endroit. Et Stark.   
  
Même Thor était songeur, s’aperçut-il tandis qu’il dévisageait le blond assis en face de lui, le regard baissé vers le sol. Après tout, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Loki lui avait envoyé un message, lui demandant de venir pour lui annoncer une importante nouvelle, qu’il ne pouvait lui transmettre que de vive voix. Thor avait aussitôt rappliqué auprès de ses amis, espérant qu’ils fussent en mesure de lui donner un indice sur la teneur de ladite nouvelle. Sauf qu’ils n’en avaient aucune idée. D’un commun accord – ou plutôt par une demande presque ordonnée de Thor et l’assentiment muet des autres – ils avaient emprunté le Bifrost pour venir ici le plus rapidement possible. La seule fois où Loki avait envoyé un tel message, quelques années auparavant, c’était lorsqu’il leur avait annoncé qu’il restait vivre sur Terre auprès des Avengers, qu’il avait décidé d’intégrer – et sa candidature avait été acceptée, ce qui ne les avait pas véritablement surpris –, et il leur avait appris par la même occasion qu’il formait désormais un couple avec Tony Stark. Pas la peine de préciser que la pilule avait toujours du mal à passer de leur côté, même après tant de temps. Alors qu’allait-il leur dire, cette fois ?   
  
\- Messieurs et madame, je vous annonce que monsieur Loki arrive.   
  
La voix électronique de l’assistant technologique de Stark les fit sursauter, et certains levèrent même les yeux par automatisme, pour chercher l’endroit d’où provenait ce son. L’arrivée, quelques secondes plus tard, du Dieu du Chaos les fit cesser.   
  
Il parut étonné de la présence du Trio Palatin et de Sif, mais son attention se reporta aussitôt vers son frère.   
  
\- Tu n’étais pas forcé de les amener avec toi, tu sais, soupira-t-il au bout de quelques secondes tandis qu’il se dressait devant lui. Cela ne les concerne pas.   
\- Ce sont mes amis, et ça ne les dérangeait pas de venir. Pourquoi ce message, mon frère ?   
  
Le ton inquiet de Thor tira un son agacé de Loki. Ce dernier prit le parti de s’installer confortablement dans un fauteuil, pour tous les observer tour à tour. Il se contenta ensuite d’hausser négligemment les épaules.   
  
\- Bah, je suppose qu’ils auraient été rapidement au courant, de toute façon.   
\- Loki…   
  
Le ton suppliant du blond fit froncer les sourcils de son homologue. Les quatre autres préférèrent ne pas intervenir là-dedans ; pour Loki, ils n’y avaient pas vraiment leur place. Et de toute façon, cette future annonce les inquiétait tout autant.   
  
\- Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas remis de ma décision, à ce que je vois, persiffla alors Loki en s’affaissant quelque peu dans son fauteuil.   
  
Un verre apparut dans sa main, de même qu’un plateau d’alcools sur la table basse. Il se servit et porta le verre à ses lèvres sans prendre la peine de proposer quoi que ce fût aux autres. Aucun de ces derniers ne suivit tandis que tous continuaient de le fixer. Il finit par secouer la tête après avoir avalé une gorgée, tandis qu’un air désabusé se peignait sur ses traits.   
  
\- Alors c’est vraiment cela. En quoi le fait que je préfère vivre ici et non plus à Asgard vous dérange autant ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais réellement le bienvenu là-bas.   
  
Loki faisait à la fois référence au mépris qu’il avait subi durant de très nombreuses années du fait de son allure svelte et de ses aptitudes dans la magie, mais également à ses actes contre la Terre et à sa nature de Jotun – les ennemis héréditaires des Asgardiens. Mais les autres agissaient comme si tout à coup, tout cela n’existait plus.   
  
Ses interlocuteurs l’avaient parfaitement compris, mais ils préférèrent demeurer muets à ce sujet. Loki retint un autre soupir. C’était tout juste si certains montraient une certaine gêne vis-à-vis de ces propos.   
  
\- Eh bien, vous allez encore moins aimer la suite, je suppose.   
\- Que veux-tu dire ? fit soudain Sif, tandis que l’anxiété de l’ensemble du groupe bondissait.   
  
Qu’avait-il encore imaginé ? La jeune femme reporta brièvement son regard vers le Dieu du Tonnerre. Elle savait à quel point la décision de Loki avait blessé le Prince, même s’il ne l’avouait pas, et qu’il en souffrait encore, même à présent. Elle le connaissait, et elle le voyait, tout comme les trois autres. Cela allait-il encore recommencer ? Elle espérait bien que non.   
D’autant plus qu’il n’était pas le seul.   
  
Loki reposa tranquillement son verre avant de répondre :   
  
\- Cela fait maintenant cinq années que Tony et moi sommes en couple, vous le savez.   
  
Un grognement sourd fut sa seule réponse, mais tous les visages s’assombrirent. Ces réactions déplurent fortement au Dieu du Chaos, dont les lèvres se pincèrent. Cependant, son regard se concentrait uniquement sur son frère. Après tout, seul lui comptait un tant soit peu à ses yeux.   
  
\- Je me fiche de ton avis, Thor, et là n’est pas la question, affirma-t-il d’une voix irritée avant de balayer le sujet d’un geste de la main. Mais comme vous le savez aussi, Tony est un mortel.   
\- Oui, et je ne vois d’ailleurs pas pourquoi tu t’investis autant dans votre couple alors qu’il n’est pas fait pour durer, rétorqua Thor, amer.   
\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu as finalement décidé de rompre avec Jane que c’est le cas de tout le monde, répliqua-t-il. Peut-être ne l’aimais-tu pas assez, mais moi si.   
\- Je –   
\- Cela n’a aucune importance. De toute façon, j’ai fait mon choix.   
  
Fandral se raidit. Au vu de la conduite de la conversation, il avait peur de comprendre. Il tourna son regard vers ses compagnons, et croisa celui d’Hogun. Etrangement, il avait la sensation que le guerrier sombre en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.   
  
\- Loki, commença-t-il d’une voix hésitante, et lui-même fut surpris de son intervention imprévue, tu ne songes tout de même pas à…   
  
Volstagg et Sif écarquillèrent les yeux, venant vraisemblablement de comprendre le sous-entendu. Seul Thor fronçait les sourcils ; sans doute l’idée ne lui avait-elle pas encore effleuré l’esprit. Loki le jaugea quelques instants avant d’hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.   
  
\- Cela dépend de quoi tu parles. Mais vous avez raison ; la vie des humains est courte à l’échelle de la nôtre, et la sienne est déjà bien entamée. Mais je ne veux pas… Je compte abandonner mon immortalité.   
  
Un silence stupéfait accueillit la brusque nouvelle. Fandral eut soudain l’impression que le monde autour d’eux s’écroulait, que son cœur et sa gorge se serraient jusqu’à éclater, et que sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Loki ne pouvait pas songer…   
  
Puis un cri perça le silence. Celui de Thor.   
  
\- Non ! Loki, dis-moi que ceci est une plaisanterie ! Tu ne –   
\- Thor…, fit le Jotun d’un ton ferme, mais il ne put en dire davantage car il fut interrompu par un second cri :   
\- Non !   
  
Thor secoua la tête, le visage ravagé, comme pour nier la vérité à laquelle voulait le confronter Loki. Cela accrut le mal-être que pouvait déjà ressentir Fandral, alors désolé pour la douleur de son ami. Malgré tous les événements qui s’étaient produits, Thor considérait toujours Loki comme son frère, et l’aimait comme tel. Et s’il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter l’idée que Loki préférât vivre hors de leur monde, cette nouvelle-ci était celle de trop. Après tout, comment pourrait-il un jour se résoudre à sa mort prochaine ?   
  
Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit les œillades désolées qu’adressaient le reste de la bande à son encontre – Thor était trop occupé à supplier son frère du regard pour en faire partie. Car après tout, lui aimait Loki depuis si longtemps, bien avant le bannissement de Thor. Et ce, même si personne ne s’en était jamais rendu compte, et même si lui-même n’avait jamais fait un geste le démontrant.   
  
\- Thor, arrête de faire l’enfant, ce n’est pas un drame, intervint Loki face à ses apitoiements. Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l’autre.   
  
Mais Thor se redressa, agité et alarmé, pour protester avec violence :   
  
\- Pas nous ! Et pas toi !   
\- Si, nous le pouvons, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix ferme en relevant le buste, s’écartant ainsi du confort de son dossier. Tu peux mourir dans une bataille, tu sais. Qu’est-ce que cela change ? Pour moi, cela deviendra juste une certitude.   
  
Mais Thor refusait les propos de son frère, et secouait la tête comme pour en chasser l’existence.   
  
Fandral reporta son regard sur Loki, blessé malgré lui. Il avait déjà terriblement souffert lorsqu’il avait appris le couple qu’il formait avec le mortel et l’amour qu’il lui portait. C’était ainsi que les autres l’avaient finalement découvert : sa réaction avait été bien trop virulente pour être normale – si l’on considérait, comme ils le croyaient tous auparavant, qu’il estimait à peine le prince, et qu’il ressentait même du dédain à son encontre. C’était pourquoi ces derniers s’étaient également tous mis à détester Stark – pour avoir accaparé l’amour de Loki, et pour ainsi faire indirectement souffrir leur ami, bien que le Terrien n’en avait pas conscience. Et ils étaient aussi tellement désolés pour lui de son amour à sens unique qu’il n’avait jamais osé avouer à personne, et encore moins à la personne concernée.   
  
Et à présent, il allait également devoir souffrir du fait de savoir que son Loki allait mourir de façon certaine. Quelques années, quelques dizaines d’années voire quelques siècles, quelle importance ? C’était si _court_. Son seul espoir résidait dans la possibilité qu’il ne mît pas son projet à exécution. Il devait y croire. Après tout, sa décision n’avait dû être prise que dans la précipitation, dans la peur de voir son amant mourir et de ne pas le suivre. Cela avait sans doute fait suite aux propos de Tony au sujet de l’immortalité, qu’il refusait d’obtenir. Sur le coup, il avait pensé que cela était une bonne chose – une fois mort, Loki serait de nouveau libre. A présent, il n’en était plus tout à fait certain.   
  
Loki soupira.   
  
\- Vous faites vraiment toute une histoire de pas grand-chose. Pour votre gouverne, je suis un Jotun, de base je vis donc bien plus longtemps qu’un humain.   
\- Alors pourquoi céder ton immortalité ? releva immédiatement Hogun, ce dont Fandral lui en fut reconnaissant. Cela ne te servira pas à grand-chose, tu mourras bien après ton mortel.   
  
Mais la question n’ébranla en rien la résolution qui brillait dans les yeux du Dieu du Chaos.   
  
\- Bien sûr que cela change beaucoup de choses.   
  
Il ne s’appesantit pourtant pas sur le sujet et se servit un autre verre comme pour clore la discussion. Fandral espéra que c’était parce qu’il était à court d’arguments, et que ce fait remettrait peut-être en question sa décision. Il serra le poing jusqu’à s’en blanchir les doigts, frustré et impuissant. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire. Espérer. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu le convaincre ? Seul Thor était suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir le tenter, mais connaissant son ami et Loki, c’était loin d’être gagné. Lui-même… lui-même n’était rien pour Loki. Rien que l’ami de Thor. Cette certitude comprima davantage le nœud dans sa gorge.   
  
Il sentit la main fine de Sif se glisser dans la sienne pour l’empoigner et ainsi lui apporter son soutien. Fandral déglutit mais il se força à se tourner vers elle pour lui rendre un regard rempli de gratitude. Il refusait de céder au désespoir : Loki allait forcément abandonner cette idée. Le Dieu avait bien trop de choses à perdre pour faire une telle chose. Il espérerait, jusqu’au bout.   
Il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner.   


**

  
\- Ca y est. Loki est mortel.   
  
L’annonce de Thor eut l’effet d’un coup de poignard pour Fandral. Il avait déjà pressenti l’arrivée d’une mauvaise nouvelle à l’air sombre de son ami lorsqu’il était entré dans le salon. Heureusement pour lui qu’il était déjà assis ; il ne savait pas s’il aurait été capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il avait l’impression de ne plus en avoir.   
  
\- … Tu-tu en es sûr ? fit-il tout de même, le suppliant du regard de réfuter ses propos.   
Peut-être avait-il juste mal compris, ou peut-être –   
\- Oui. Je l’ai vu le faire.   
  
Fandral ferma alors les yeux, refusant de voir les yeux remplis de compassion de ses compagnons à ses côtés. Seul Thor vivait une douleur similaire à la sienne – il s’agissait de celui qu’il considérait comme son frère ! Seul Thor pouvait donc réellement comprendre. Loki avait abandonné son immortalité. Il les avait abandonnés, _eux_. Il l’avait choisi lui, ce mortel, au lieu de sa famille et du monde qui l’avait vu grandir. Au lieu de lui. Mais cela, c’était sans doute de sa faute.   
  
Après tout, Fandral n’était qu’un ami de Thor pour Loki, comme les quatre autres. Ils n’avaient jamais été proches, et Fandral n’avait jamais fait un geste pour tenter de l’être. Loki devait penser que cela avait été du mépris comme tous en témoignaient envers lui alors qu’en réalité, cela avait été de la timidité et de la résignation – comment aurait-il pu prétendre se faire aimer du second prince d’Asgard ? Lui, un simple guerrier ? Il avait même été jusqu’à batifoler avec de nombreuses femmes, acquérant ainsi sa réputation de coureur de jupons, alors que son cœur était déjà pris par une seule et unique personne. Elle ne l’avait jamais su. Et ne le saurait sans doute jamais.   
  
Et à quoi cela servirait-il, à présent ? Il aurait dû le faire depuis bien longtemps, bien avant que cette idée ne lui vienne à l’esprit, bien avant même sa rencontre avec le mortel responsable de sa décision. Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes… Mais en quoi ? S’il ne l’avait jamais aimé, en quoi cela aurait-il pu changer quelque chose ? Mais peut-être aurait-il réussi à se faire aimer de lui. Peut-être auraient-ils pu être ensemble, à présent. Mais ce n’était plus possible, désormais.   
  
Fandral serra les mâchoires lorsqu’il sentit ses yeux s’humidifier, refusant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il dut attendre quelques secondes pour ouvrir les yeux sans risquer de se mettre à pleurer devant ses amis. Il aurait bien conservé ses yeux fermés plus longtemps, préférant échapper à la réalité quelques instants de plus, mais quelqu’un s’était assis près de lui, affaissant légèrement le canapé. Il reconnut Sif. La main de la jeune femme se glissa sur son avant-bras tandis qu’elle lui chuchotait :   
  
\- Je suis désolée. Je… Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de comprendre, excepté Thor, mais –   
\- Non, vous ne l’êtes pas, confirma-t-il avec un grognement, et il dégagea son bras.   
  
Il regretta aussitôt son geste et ses paroles lorsqu’il aperçut le visage blessé de son amie. Il soupira, dépité. Cette journée était définitivement des plus affreuses, selon tous les points de vue.   
  
\- Ce n’est pas contre toi, tu sais, s’excusa-t-il d’une voix plus douce, et il se tourna vers les autres pour ajouter : ni contre vous. C’est que, je ne… je crois que j’ai besoin d’être seul.   
  
Cette pièce habituellement si accueillante devenait soudain oppressante, et il devait absolument en sortir. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir y retourner comme ils en avaient l’habitude, pas après cette journée et cette nouvelle. Elles en dénatureraient le souvenir, assurément. Il ne la voyait déjà plus comme avant. Il voyait juste la douleur. La douleur, et le doute. Les regrets aussi.   
  
Fandral se leva. Les autres firent de même, désolés, sauf Thor. Seul Thor, distrait, semblait être en mesure de partager son désir de solitude.   
  
\- Peut-être pouvons-nous…, tenta malgré tout Sif, bien que son regard indiquait qu’elle se doutait déjà de la réponse avant même de finir sa phrase.   
  
Le signe de tête du guerrier blond suffit à confirmer l’impression de la jeune femme, mais il se força toutefois à répondre – ils méritaient un tant soit peu d’explications, même s’ils s’en doutaient déjà :   
  
\- Non. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. J’ai réellement besoin d’être seul pour le moment. Il faut… j’ai besoin de temps pour… _l’accepter._   
  
Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, compréhensive, et Fandral ne put que la remercier pour cela. Il évita le regard des autres membres du Trio et se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées. Il ne savait pas encore où aller, mais ses pas le porteraient bien quelque part. Sa destination l’indifférait, de toute façon. Il voulait juste se vider l’esprit et digérer la nouvelle. Lorsqu’il atteignit enfin la porte, il tendit la main vers la poignée.   
  
\- Tu devrais le lui dire.   
  
Il suspendit son geste à la voix grave d’Hogun. Il n’avait pas pu rêver cette phrase. Il n’y aurait jamais pensé de lui-même. Il se tourna brièvement vers ses amis et vit le regard perçant du brun le fixer. La présence des autres près d’eux s’estompait dans son esprit.   
  
\- Et pour quoi faire ? fit-il d’une voix amère en détournant le visage.   
  
C’était trop tard. Trop tard pour lui, et trop tard pour eux. Il avait déjà choisi. Il avait choisi le mortel. Pourquoi aurait-il cédé son immortalité pour ce dernier s’il en aimait un autre ?   
  
\- Tu as besoin qu’il sache, fit-il pour toute réponse.   
  
Fandral refusa de réfléchir à cette phrase et préféra quitter la pièce. Il n’avait plus rien à faire là.   


**

  
La peau déjà pâle du Jotun était carrément livide jusqu’à rejoindre la blancheur des draps sous lui, et Fandral n’en souffrit que davantage lorsqu’il vit Loki lutter pour ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune Dieu était trop faible pour parvenir à redresser la tête, ou même seulement pour s’y essayer. Lui-même s’agenouilla près de lui et ses doigts glissèrent sur le front humide sans qu’il n’en eût conscience. L’air ambiant était confortable voire un peu frais grâce à la climatisation, mais il savait que son état n’avait rien à voir avec cela. Toutes les conditions étaient pourtant réunies pour ne pas en arriver là – les Terriens avaient tout essayé, sans succès. Eir, aussi. Mais même la Déesse de la Guérison n’avait rien pu faire. C’était tout juste s’ils avaient pu ralentir un peu le processus et améliorer sa fin de vie. Fandral déglutit difficilement. _Sa fin de vie._ C’était déjà la fin pour lui – il n’avait pas voulu y croire jusqu’à la dernière seconde, mais il ne pouvait que s’y résoudre à présent. C’était si flagrant.   
  
Ses doigts appuyèrent sur la peau pâle pour en chasser la sueur, manœuvre parfois ponctuée par le tressautement de quelques muscles faciaux. Jusqu’à ce que le regard surpris de Loki le ramène à la réalité.   
  
\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? murmura-t-il d’une voix faible, et Fandral pinça des lèvres tandis que la douleur s’accentuait dans sa poitrine.   
\- Thor va bientôt arriver, le rassura-t-il avant d’ajouter : J’avais besoin de te parler.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
  
La question était légitime. Ils n’avaient jamais été proches. Pour Thor, cela se comprenait, mais Fandral ?   
  
Plusieurs choses le torturaient depuis que Loki avait abandonné son immortalité. Des questions. Des doutes. Des regrets. Et à présent que le Dieu du Chaos était près de mourir, il lui fallait dire toutes ces choses. Hogun avait eu raison, ce jour-là. Loki était en droit de savoir, et lui-même avait besoin qu’il le sache. Même si cela ne servirait à rien, dans le fond.   
  
\- Regrettes-tu ta décision ?   
  
Une lueur d’étonnement s’alluma dans les yeux verts de Jotun, en partie plissés par la luminosité trop forte, suivie rapidement d’une lueur de compréhension. Loki toussota légèrement avant de répondre :   
  
\- Non.   
  
Il aperçut la peine qui envahit les traits de Fandral, ce qu’il ne comprit pas. Il crut toutefois bon d’ajouter, pour le réconforter – bien qu’il n’en voyait pas réellement la nécessité :   
  
\- C’était mon choix.   
  
Depuis que Tony était mort, presque trois ans plus tôt, Loki aurait pu demander à redevenir immortel. Odin, son père adoptif, aurait immédiatement accepté. Après tout, tout comme son fils, il ne souhaitait que son retour. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Pire, il avait même précipité sa mort en acceptant ce pacte avec Amora. Et à présent, il se mourrait.   
  
\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? répéta Loki.   
  
Le Jotun scrutait Fandral à présent, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il savait que sa présence cachait quelque chose, il devinait que le guerrier lui cachait quelque chose, et qu’il n’allait pas tarder à le lui dire. Ni sa présence, ni sa question n’étaient en rien anodines. Fandral eut un léger sourire en songeant que Loki avait toujours été bien trop intelligent pour eux. Mais cette pensée, accompagnée de souvenirs, attira aussitôt une vague de nostalgie et dressa un voile devant ses yeux.   
  
\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c’est maintenant, Fandral, intervint soudain Loki, la respiration légèrement sifflante. Thor ne devrait pas tarder, à ce que tu m’as dit.   
  
Fandral acquiesça doucement d’un mouvement de tête silencieux et déglutit. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la chose. Il était un guerrier, pas un orateur. Comment faire si Loki ne le croyait pas, ce qui allait certainement arriver ? Cela se justifierait parfaitement. En vérité, il n’entrevoyait que cette possibilité. Il se devrait donc d’expliquer, mais quoi, et comment ? Que dire à quel moment ?   
  
Cependant, l’air fragile de son aimé fit cesser ses réflexions et le décida finalement à aller au plus bref :   
  
\- Je t’aime.   
  
Comme il devait s’y attendre, l’annonce eut l’effet d’un coup de massue sur le Jotun. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, et avant qu’il ne puisse articuler une parole, Fandral le devança pour se justifier :   
  
\- Tu m’as bien entendu. Je t’aime. Je sais que ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de te parler d’une chose pareille et que cela doit sans doute te paraitre incroyable, mais –   
\- Depuis combien de temps ? l’interrompit Loki en le fixant d’un air grave.   
  
Fandral l’observa quelques instants, figé par la surprise, puis il secoua doucement la tête. Il n’aurait pas cru qu’il aurait posé cette question en premier. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu’il aurait remis en doute ses sentiments pour lui.   
  
\- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne m’en suis réellement rendu compte que… bien avant le bannissement de Thor. Tu te rappelles d’Aethor, au Svartalfheim ?   
  
Loki hocha pensivement la tête, avant de rapidement en déduire :   
  
\- C’est à ce moment-là que tu – ?   
\- Que j’ai découvert mes sentiments pour toi. Oui.   
  
Loki ferma alors les yeux, et Fandral craignit que ce fût là ses derniers instants. Il se pencha un peu lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer avec sérieux. Fandral n’était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait aussi y voir comme du reproche.   
  
\- Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant ? murmura-t-il d’une voix sèche, et l’impression du blond en fut renforcée.   
  
Sa réaction le décontenança. Il avait estimé qu’il le prendrait avec indifférence, une fois qu’il aurait accepté l’idée. Pour la première fois, il se mit à bégayer – il se reprit rapidement, toutefois :   
  
\- Je… je n’osais pas te le dire jusqu’à présent. Mais…   
\- Et maintenant que je meure, tu te décides à te lancer, rétorqua Loki, acerbe. Alors que durant tout ce temps, tu t’es bien appliqué à me le cacher : tu n’as cessé de me mépriser avec les autres, alors qu’en fait…   
  
Ses paroles furent coupées par une violente quinte de toux, qui fit se redresser le Jotun en même temps qu’il posait sa main contre sa bouche. Fandral s’approcha pour l’aider, mais le regard sombre de Loki le dissuada d’achever son geste. La gorge serrée, il obtempéra et recula.   
  
Finalement, la toux se calma en moins d’une minute, et Loki se laissa tomber contre son oreiller, fatigué.   
  
\- Je suis désolé. Pour… pour tout ça.   
  
Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers le guerrier, et une lueur de surprise y brillait. Le sous-entendu était parfaitement limpide, aucun doute n’était permis. Mais jamais aucun des amis de Thor ne s’était excusé de leur comportement envers lui. Jamais ils n’avaient deviné, ou même cherché à s’apercevoir de la souffrance qu’ils lui avaient causée. Mais jamais il n’aurait soupçonné qu’en vérité, l’un d’eux l’aimait en secret. C’était si difficile à croire. Et en même temps, plusieurs choses s’expliquaient à présent.   
  
Fandral reprit, le regard baissé et la voix chargée de regrets.   
  
\- Je… _notre_ comportement envers toi a été inexcusable. Nous… je me suis caché derrière ce comportement idiot et derrière mes conquêtes pour essayer d’oublier mon amour pour toi. Malgré mes efforts, mes sentiments à ton égard n’ont jamais cessé de grandir. Je-Même lorsque tu as trahi Thor et essayé de le tuer, j’espérais réussir à te haïr mais cela n’a pas été le cas. Je me suis même senti… déchiré lorsque nous sommes partis sur Terre le récupérer et l’aider, parce que cela revenait à te trahir ! Mais je savais aussi que –   
\- J’ai compris l’idée, murmura Loki en levant péniblement le bras pour glisser ses doigts fins sur le bras du guerrier.   
  
Ils pressaient tout juste sa peau, mais Fandral frissonna à ce simple contact, et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Il aurait désiré tellement plus. Il se tut quelques instants, jusqu’à ce qu’il rouvrît les yeux. A le voir, Loki ne souhaitait pas davantage de précisions sur ce qu’il ressentait – peut-être n’était-ce pas plus mal, lui-même parvenait difficilement à faire le tri et à se comprendre lui-même. Mais peut-être avait-il déjà compris tout cela tout seul.   
  
Cependant, ce silence le dérangeait, lui, d’autant plus que pour lui, la conversation n’était pas terminée. Tant de choses à dire, encore. Il savait qu’il aurait mieux valu lui laisser quelques instants de paix, mais sa résolution ne tint que quelques secondes.   
  
\- Tu crois que cela aurait été possible, nous deux ?   
  
Ca y était, il l’avait prononcée. Cette question, la première d’entre toutes qui le torturait depuis des années. Aurait-il eu une chance, s’il avait agi autrement ? Cela aurait-il pu changer quelque chose ? Cela aurait-il pu empêcher sa mort ?   
  
Loki en fut surpris mais il ne s’attarda pas à chercher la raison de sa soudaineté – assez évidente, de toute façon. Il réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant plutôt une réponse.   
  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement.   
  
Fandral hocha péniblement la tête. C’était certainement une forme atténuée de « sans doute pas ». Après tout, qu’avait-il espéré ? Et puis, ne valait-il pas mieux que ce fût le cas ? Dans le cas contraire, cela aurait signifié qu’il aurait pu éviter la douleur qu’il vivait à présent en cessant d’être lâche. Et bien d’autres choses aussi.   
  
\- Peut-être, rajouta Loki en fermant les yeux.   
  
Le cœur de Fandral se serra tandis qu’il fermait les yeux à son tour. _Peut-être._ Il ne se rendit compte ni du faible glissement qui ponctua l’ouverture de la porte et l’entrée d’une personne, ni de la soudaine présence de Thor à ses côtés quelques enjambées plus tard. _Peut-être._ Il aurait pu avoir une chance. Mais même s’il l’avait voulue, jamais il ne l’avait saisie.   
  
Il entendit à peine les quelques murmures que s’échangèrent les deux frères près de lui ni les quelques sanglots qui encombraient la voix du Dieu du Tonnerre, l’esprit tout entier noyé par les regrets. Cela aurait pu fonctionner. _Ils_ auraient pu être ensemble et ne jamais arriver à ce malheureux instant. Si seulement il avait fait quelque chose.   
  
Il sentit Thor s’agiter près de lui et ouvrit les yeux, mais il le regretta aussitôt. Face à eux, le souffle de Loki s’estompait, et bientôt, il cessa tout à fait. Tout ce qui l’entourait devint soudain flou et terne, et il entendit à peine les quelques sanglots que lâchait bien malgré lui son ami. Il finit par fermer les yeux, tandis que Thor fermait ceux de son frère. Et pour la première fois, il laissa les larmes couler librement sur son visage.


End file.
